


Kitten at Play

by meaninglessprose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, adam alive mentioned, alternative galran shiro, pec job, s8? what s8?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessprose/pseuds/meaninglessprose
Summary: Shiro witness's Keith enjoying a sparring win with the galran version of himself from an alternative universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotRedGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRedGlasses/gifts).



> Second chapter will be out by monday, tags will be adjusted for it then.  
> A little kinky?  
> For notredglasses.  
> Whether I do anything other than smut for this verse is up in the air.

Shiro was deeply disturbed about the new companion Keith had brought to the reunion dinner, though the others had chuckled to themselves about it.  
It was a large Galra male, who also happened to be a Shiro from a lost universe.  
Allura had been the first to welcome him, and it awed him how much she had grown in the time he had known her, the others following her lead. But Shiro worried.  
Keith seemed fairly attached to this galran Shiro, but what if he had more sinister intentions?  
It was a few days past and Shiro was looking for Keith, this distance between them since his reunion and renewal of his relationship with Adam weighed heavy on him, and he wanted to try to fix that.  
He missed Keith.  
He could here the sounds of fighting as he approached the private training room they used, there was a little used viewing gallery and he checked in to see if they were their. It was an arresting sight, Keith and the galran were shirtless, wearing lose pants as they sparred. Both fast and graceful, Keith a blur of motion as he leaped and flipped and twisted about, like flame dancing in the wind, fast precision strike. His lithe form compactly muscled and glistening with sweat and his black braid whipping through the air. No blades, the galran’s sharp claws were sheathed, just flesh against flesh.  
The purple furred Shiro was large and muscled, though light on his feet as he kept pace with the agile and acrobatic Keith.  
The galran Shiro would shift and block the fast precise strikes with surely placed arms and legs, twisting shifting steps as they spun and danced around each other on the training mat.  
Shiro almost missed it, the little move and twist Keith made that landed the galran flat on his back on the old and battered training mat, Keith straddling his torso with a hand at that large throat.  
“Do you yield?”  
A throaty, deep laugh, “I yield to you, kitten.”  
A sharp smile across that lovely face, “good boy, you know the terms, I’ll be claiming my prize.” and he swooped down and engaged the larger man in a deep kiss.  
The Shiro slid one large hand around Keith’s waist, anchoring him, the other sliding slowly up his chest and briefly cupping one check before sliding into his hair, undoing Keith’s braid. The sharp pang that rent at Shiro’s chest was shock, just shock, he told himself as he sat heavily in one of the chair, hands clinging tightly to the arms in the dark room. Keith broke the kiss and sat up on his partners chest, a shake of his head to cast his thick black hair back, and took his hands and dragged the Shiro’s hands to above his head, pinning them firmly together on the mat, “keep them there.”  
The galran gave a deep rumbling purr and a smile as Keith moved up, running his hands through his hair and over his own chest, giving a playful tweak of his nipples to harden them before sliding down to his pants, slowly lowing them down and then pushing them down and kicking them away. He ran a quick hand over his hard cock, a nice length and thickness, before giving a little smirk and firmly sitting himself on the galran’s chest, running his hands lightly through thick purple fur of Shiro’s hair.  
He leaned down and ran little licks over his lips before catching his lower lip between his teeth and tugging it lightly before sucking on it.  
The Shiro below him darted out his own tongue, trying to catch Keith’s mouth before he withdrew, just missing him as Keith sat up.  
“Hm, now now, be a good boy for me.” Keith said with a little purr,  
Shiro had never imagined Keith could sound that sultry, even as he felt his own cock responding to this little private show he should not be viewing.  
Keith tapped lightly at the galran’s mouth, who parted his lips and drew the finger in, laving with a tongue and then hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on it, before release it to mummer, “I’m always a good boy for you.”  
Keith gave a little purr of his own before giving him a a kiss, parting before it could deepen.  
He moved down slightly to lick and suck at one dark purple nipple, his spit dampened fingers going to pinch and roll the other as he rutted against that massive furry chest, darkening it with his pre-cum. He braced himself firmly, staring down into the Shiro’s eyes, “a little treat,” and swiped his finer over his cock and painted the galran’s lips with the moisture there, who quickly cleaned it up with firm swipes of his broad tongue.  
Both Shiro’s watched as Keith grasped his cock, stroking it firmly a couple of times before sliding it in the valley of the galran’s massive pecs, giving a little moan and tossing his head before stroking between them firmly.  
Shiro could see the twitch of the galran’s clawed hands that he wanted to touch the man above him, he could understand it, he felt the same need, but also a sense of shame. He could not stop watching, this display wasn’t for him, he had another, someone he had loved and did love, but oh how he wanted! The press of his hard cock against the zipper of his trousers ached, and he could see the massive tent the galran sported as it darken his pants, oh to be him!  
Keith trembled and shuddered, his hands kneading the firm chest below as he rutted between those pecs, his cock drooling as he moved closer and closer to his orgasm, his back arching as he cried out, casting out strands of cum that painted the chest and chin of the Shiro below, before leaning forward and panting.  
He leaned down and licked at the cum on the Shiro’s cheek before kissing him, sharing the flavor of himself with his lover.  
“Still my good boy?”  
“As long as you are my sweet kitten.”  
Their faces close, they smiled at each other, still for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith sat up with a little smirk, tiny sharp fangs pressing down on his lower lip. He slid backwards and ground lightly on the massive erection under him, “is this for me?” he asked before sliding down some more and lowering the Shiro’s pants, revealing the large purple cock, slightly pointed at the tip and lined with ribs, the slight bulge above his furred balls hinting at the possibility of a large knot to go with that cock.  
Keith pet the cock possessively, swirling the leaking pre-cum over the tip and down the sides before he leaned down and swiped it with his tongue. Using his hands, he grasped the knot firmly as he laved the tip and then sucked at the ribs, causing the Shiro to moan and arch into his attentions, Keith lifted his head, “now now, stay still for me.” before dipping back down and engulfing the tip into his mouth, sucking and slurping at the massive length.  
“So nice and hard for me, such a good boy.” Keith cooed as he released the erection with a little pop, a glistening strand of fluid still connecting the tip to his swollen, dark and wet lips.  
He sat up and over that hard cock and reached behind himself, grasping something the Shiro watching could not clearly see before it was removed, revealing a good sized plug gleaming with lubrication, a great deal as some of it splattered out and onto the man below him.  
“Kitten? You?”  
“Prepared myself for you? Oh yes.” Keith discarded the plug and slid several fingers inside himself, swirling them about before withdrawing them, now coated in lube that he proceeded to spread onto the hard cock before sitting himself on it, tossing his head with a little cry as it slid deeply into him, only stopping once he reached that lovely knot.  
The Shiro watching found his will to resist vanishing at the naked ecstasy on Keith’s face, he opening his pants and freed his hard and throbbing cock with a little his and grasped it firmly, giving himself a few firm strokes as he bit his lip and watched.  
Keith rose up with an agonizing slowness before sinking down again, the Shiro below him drew up his knees for Keith to brace himself, earning a sharp pinch to both nipple “Being both a good and bad little boy, hmm?”   
He then began a steady pace of rising and sinking, each thrust downward seemed more forceful than the last, trying to get that knot into him, Shiro realized, giving himself a squeeze.  
The belly bulge that he could see each time nearly ended him, and Keith was leaking all over himself copiously.  
He at last drove himself down forcefully, before giving little rotations of his hips, working that knot into him as Shiro watched in awe as it sank deeply into Keith, who cried and leaned forward, bracing himself on the Shiro’s chest, his long hair damp with sweat as it spilled down, pooling around and between the couple on the training mat.   
They seemed frozen for a moment, a lovingly rendered tableau of intimate ecstasy, alien and human intertwined on the floor in a pleasurable agony only sex can provide.  
Then Keith began to grind and rotate his hips, making little bouncy motions as he worked himself on the hard cock and knot so deeply piercing him, a large bulge in his abdomen and stomach outlining the shape so perfectly. Keith has cum, Shiro realized, the white cum splattered across the chest of his partner below.  
Little whimpers escaped Keith as he continues working himself, the Shiro below clawed fingers twitched, barely containing the urge to touch and hold that the Shiro watching fought off, he would only be an intrusion, an interloper to their passion. He shouldn’t be watching but he couldn’t stop.  
Keith gave another sharp cry before lunging forward and diving his fingers into Shiro’s hair and yanking him upward into a sharp kiss, breaking it with a little gasp and beg, “please, touch!” Before diving back in.  
Shiro drove one hand into Keith’s hair, the other going around his waist to hold and brace him, the grinding between them growing more intense before they both seemed to break with a cry and a shudder, Keith coating them in his cum again before collapsing atop his partner.  
Both were trembling as Shiro stroked one large hand up and down his sweaty back, combing his claws though those black tresses. Little gasping pants and the deep rumbling of purring filled the room, Shiro hearing from his vantage point Keith’s own purr answering. This gentler, sweeter scene is what finally sent him over the edge, and he captured his issue in his free hand and leaned backward, head dropping backwards with a deep sigh.  
He shouldn’t feel this way for Keith, but he couldn’t seem to stop.  
Maybe once that could have been him, now whispering sweet words of praise into one delicately pointed ear, but that time was past, and it was is own fault.  
Quietly he left the room, leaving the intertwined lovers unobserved.


End file.
